Pathogens or their toxins, including hemorrhagic fever and influenza viruses, botulinum, pseudomonas and anthrax toxins, require processing by host proprotein convertases (PCs) to enter host cells and to cause disease. Disclosed herein are inhibitors of proprotein convertases, such as furin, and methods of using these inhibitors to treat and prevent harm caused by viral and bacterial pathogens.